Bouapha: HUD Inspector
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by using a Key of Lunacy on a certain locker. Demolition Derby (Squash Keychain) Can be a hectic level due to all the Autozoids and Pygmy Accountants chasing you, but once you get to the You-Go, just drive over everything. Candles are strewn throughout the level. Squash Keychain needs to be found via at the end of a dark and watery passageway near the initial exit point of the level that is lit up by a Torch provided near it. Going Postal Relatively simply beat em all up level filled with Mailboxers, but one of them outside the building will drop a Torch, which you will need to light up the dark area with the Blue danger sign, that is where all the Candles of the level are hidden. Plumbing Problems (Hammer Keychain) Relatively simple beat em all up level with an Autozoid chasing you, some Wet Willies and Creeping Cones in disguise, which some hold Candles. Otherwise, once they are all done, the Hammer Keychain is accessed by driving the You-Go into the Darkness and heading bottom. Unaccountable Accountants (Rocket Keychain) A little different ,but still simple level, you just have to lure the Pygmy Accountants to the Blue portal tile.Candles are easily found amongst the room and chairs.Brains are Treasure and Gold.You will get the Rocket Keychain from stepping onto the You-Go. Playing in Traffic (Entrance to Secret Level) This time, you have to get the Pygmy Accountants killed by the Traffic cars ramming into their path. Once the last Pygmy Accountant is dead, he will drop a Blue Key to the Creepy Cones Secret Level and the You-Go will spawn for you to take the road to finish the level. Creepy Cones (Secret Level) subURBAN Life This is your first SWC complicated city styled level! The house with a Mr Crazypants has a Hammer and 3 Brains and 1 Candle. The house with an Evil Clone has a Pants of Power,A Spring,1 Brain and 1 Candle. The house with Pygmy Accountants is locked by a Yellow door, has a Hammer,a Pants of Power, 1 Brain and 1 Candle. There is a Yellow key hidden near the end of the first road. At the second road, the first house with a Frostbiter and a Boomkin patch,a Hammer, a Pants and 1 Brain and 1 Candle hidden in the trees. The second house which backyard is filled with Mutant Zombies needs a Blue Key to open has a Candle. Upon beating all of the Mutant Zombies,one of them will drop a Red key to the further backyard, where the Pumpkin Keychain is obtained by killing the Sneaky Shark for "Treasure" in the backyard of the building where the Mutant Zombies were residing. The last house with the Ninjabread men are waiting has 1 Brain and a Hammer inside.Upon defeating all of them, one of them will drop a Blue Key. Gather all of the brains and then head towards the Yellow sign at the end of the first road, which will take you to a Dark Area, which a Torch will be nearby. Light up the area and go to the exit portal to finish the level. Construction Zone (Boss Level) (Key of Lunacy) The boss level of this world! As the steps are a bit more complex, lets run through the beginning portion. At the start, quickly run towards the mailboxes for your beginning Hammer Up and Pants of Power. Kill the Pygmy Accountants to allow access to the backyard of the houses,the 2 bushes will change into 2 Candles. Beware the combination of Wacko, Frostbiters and Mr Crazypants that will come out. Once Mr Crazypants is dead, he will drop the Yellow Key you will need to get through to the bosses of the level. Your first boss you need to beat is King Cone.Once you have beaten him and all his cone, they will drop the Green Key and 2 Torches. There is a room that requires the Green Key to unlock that requires the Torch to shine through.There are 3 Candles in there. Next, is your next boss, Dozer the Dozerian. Once you have beaten him, he will drop the Red Key to the level exit where your Key of Lunacy will await. Stealth Fighter (Hammer keychain) Just your usual sneak around until you gain enough firepower to smash everything level. Some of the monsters drop the 3 Yellow Keys you need. The Green Key is behind the Boomkin patch at the northwestern corner of the map. The Blue Key is behind the Squash patch at the top corner of the map. Once you have killed every enemy in the initial starting area, the area with unlockable doors and Boombots will be available.A Torch is nearby, dont lose it. Kill the Boombots for the Yellow key will need to unlock to the next area in the darkness with Pygmy Accountants,Wackos and 2 Lazybones. There is 1 Candle and 1 Brain in each room. Once you have gotten them all, exit via the Red Door in the Lazybones room towards the left and head towards the exit portal in the starting area to finish the level. Category:Unlocked from SpisMall Locker Category:Dr L Worlds